Love is the Greatest Gift
by Elizthewiz
Summary: Katniss Everdeen just moved from District 2 to District 12. She is the new girl in school. What happens when she meets Peeta Mellark? Will she fall in love? Will she realize that Love is the greatest gift of all? Will her ex-boyfriend get in the way of her love life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I wake up to my little sister Prim jumping on my bed. I groan and put my head under my pillow. I remind myself that today is the first day of school, well the first day going to a new school. Prim is excited while I just want to get this day over with. Prim keeps jumping on my bed telling me to wake up.

"Come on Katniss! Get up! You should be excited we get to meet new people!" She says

I groan again but finally get up. She smiles at me then runs off to her room to get dressed. I take a quick shower then get dressed. I walk to the kitchen and eat some cereal. Mom must still be sleeping. Prim comes downstairs with her book bag on her back. Me and Prim start walking to school since our school is 3 blocks from our house.

"Aren't you excited Katniss?" Prim asks me

"Not really. Its just school" I say

"Its not just school. Its a place where you meet people and make friends and maybe even find a new boyfriend" She says smiling

"I have school to worry about. I can't have a boyfriend"

"Katniss you should learn to have fun"

I shrug my shoulders. When we get to the school Prim gives me a quick hug and then runs to her classroom. I watch her run off before going to my first class. I walk into my first class of the day and find a desk in the back row. Before the bell was going to ring and blonde girl with blue eyes walked in.

"Oh Clove almost late again" The teacher says

"Sorry I had to stop by the office" She says walking over to the back row and sitting in the desk next to mine. She looks at me for a second the smiles.

"Are you new here?" She whispers me

I look at her. "Yea"

"My name is Clove Sierra Mellark. You should sit with me at lunch today" She smiles

"Sure thanks" I say smiling back at her

"Let me see your schedule" She says

I reach into my bag and take it out. I hand it to her and she studies it.

" You have a lot of classes with my twin Peeta."

"You have a twin brother?"

She nods. "He is really nice. He is the talkative type so you don't really get bored talking to him"

"Thats cool"

She nods then turns to listen to the teacher. I daydream until the bell rings.

"See you at lunch time" Clove says walking out of the room.

I walk down the hallway and run into some guy with brown hair.

"Hey watch where your going"He yells

"Jerk" I mumble while he walks away

This is going to be a long day. I shake my head and go to my math class. I sit down in the back row and wait for the bell to ring. Before it does a guy that looks like Clove turns around towards me.

"Hey I'm Peeta Mellark"

He reaches his hand out to me and I shake it. "I'm Katniss Everdeen. I just moved here"

"I know. Clove told me about you in the hallway. If you need any help around the school, I'll help you"

"Thanks" I say smiling

He turns around which I'm thankful for. Not because I don't like him but because he is really cute. Wait what am I thinking? I shouldn't be worrying about guys right now I need to focus on school. I shake my head and start working on the math problems on the board.

Like I said, today is going to be a long day.

**Hey guys I wrote another story! Yay! If you are familiar with me you must have read my story Give Me Hope. If you don't know me then check out my other story. I decided to write another story because I really wanted to write a Katniss/Peeta love story. To explain some things in this story Peeta and Clove are going to be Twins so they are going to be kinda similar. If you guys want some Gale drama in the story tell me and I will do that. Make sure you review whenever you read the story because it makes me happy seeing that you love my story. I'll see you guys next chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Clove spots me in the cafeteria she waves me over. I see she has a lot of friends at her table.

"Hey Katniss" She says

"Hey"

"Ok so guys this is Katniss" She says talking to her friends. "Katniss this is Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Glimmer, Delly and you know Peeta"She says pointing to everyone.

I wave to them and they say hi. I sit next to Clove.

"So Katniss why did you move to District 12?" Johanna asks me

"My mom just got a new job here" I say taking a bite out of my hamburger.

"What does your mom do?"

"She is a doctor. I don't really pay attention to what she does"

Johanna laughs. I can tell that me and her are going to get along. She seems to relate to me. I stay quiet most of the time. I learned that Finnick and Annie are dating because they can't keep their hands off of each other. I've always wondered how people can fall in love so easily. It doesn't really make sense to me. I've learned my lesson once and I don't want to be hurt again.

"Hey Katniss you want to come to a party?" Clove asks me

"Um sure. Where is it at?"

"It's at Glimmer's house. I'll text you the address . By the way where do you live?"

"I live on Belle Street on the right side"

"You do me and Peeta live on Belle Street too!"

"Thats cool" I say smiling

The bell rings and everyone says bye and heads off to class. Me, Clove, and Peeta go to History class since we have that together. I see that brown headed boy who ran into me in the hall earlier. I can tell that we are going to have some problems. i shake my head and then sit down in the back row like I usually do. Clove is laying her head on her desk while Peeta is drawing something. I lean forward to watch him draw. He was drawing a lake. He was very detailed with drawing. Its an amazing talent that he has. I'm surprised that he doesn't notice me looking over his shoulder. I notice he has a bruise on his shoulder. Maybe he ran into a wall or something. His bruise reminds me of the scars that I got from "it." "It" isn't in my life any more which is great. I hope I never have to see "it" again.

I start paying attention to what the teacher says because I remind myself not to think about boys but I feel like Peeta is different. He probably isn't. He probably like every guy.

The day goes by too slow for my liking. I meet Prim outside of school then we start walking home.

"How was school little Duck?" I ask

"It was fun! I met a girl named Rue. She is so sweet. Did you meet any friends, Katniss?"

"Sure, I guess they're my friends"

She smiles a big smile then starts talking about her day.

"Hey Katniss!" I hear a familiar voice say

"Hey Peeta, Hey Clove" I say

"Looks like we are neighbors" Clove says smiling

"We are? Thats good"

"Yea we can like hang out everyday after school"

"Yea that would be fun" I say. Then I remember that Prim is with me.

"Oh guys this is my little sister Prim. Prim this is Peeta and Clove"

"Hey Prim!" they both say

Prim waves at them then goes into the house. I talk to Clove and Peeta for a few minutes before going into my house. I walk upstairs and go into my room. I close the door and open up the window. I walk over to my keyboard and start practicing a song. I do this everyday so I can learn something new to play.

**How did you guys like this chapter? I did another chapter today because I had time to make one. I know that Clove has different colored hair in the book so I changed some of her features because I wanted her to be Peeta's twin instead of Delly because I just want Delly to be his best friend. Some drama is going to come up. Do you guys want Peeta and Katniss to get together soon or should I make them wait a little longer?Tell me what you think by Reviewing! See you guys next chapter! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I finish practicing on the keyboard I start doing my homework. I look out my window and notice that Peeta is on a bed doing his homework. He sees me looking over at him and he waves. I wave back then focusing on my homework. Something is different about Peeta. I can tell but I won't allow myself to have feelings for him. I've been through to much abuse and pain to have a love life. Besides who would want to go out with me. I'm nothing compared to the girls who look like models. I'm just skinny and unattractive and I can deal with that.I''m surprised that anyone wants to be friends with me. I've been called a loser throughout my whole life.

I shake my head. I'm over thinking things, as usual. I need to just forget about the past and move on. I sit on my bed again and try to relax. I didn't notice that Peeta opened up his window.

"Katniss"

I walk over to my window and looked at him. His eyes are so blue and beautiful.

"You wanna come over and watch a movie with me and Clove?"

"Sure. I'll be over in a minute"

He smiles at me then closes his window. I walk to Prim's room.

"Hey Prim. Do you mind staying here by yourself until mom gets here in 10 minutes?"

"Don't worry about me Katniss just go have fun. I'll tell mom your next door"

"Ok thanks Prim"

It takes two seconds for me to walk to Clove and Peeta's house. I ring the doorbell and Clove answers it.

"Hey Katniss!" She says letting me in

"Hey Clove"

"Ok we are trying to decide on what movie to watch. Should we watch a comedy movie or a horror movie?"

"Why don't we watch both movies"

She nods then leads me into the living room. When Peeta sees me he smiles and I blush. I sit next to Clove because I don't trust myself sitting next to Peeta. We watch the first movie and we end up laughing every few minutes because the characters were so funny. After the first movie Clove puts on a horror movie. Halfway through the movie Clove falls asleep. I try to focus my attention on the movie but that doesn't work because this movie is freaking scary and I keep looking at Peeta. He catches me staring at him and he smiles. I blush, I'm so embarrassed that he saw me staring at him.

Clove wakes up when the movies halfway done.

"Is the movie almost over?"She asks

"Yea, you slept through most of it" Peeta says

"My bad" Clove says yawning

I realize this is a good time for me to go home.

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow" I say getting up

"Wait Katniss give me your phone number" Clove says

I sigh and write down my number and she gives me hers. After that I run to my house and walk upstairs to my room. I go into my bathroom and change into my night cloths. I lay on my bed for awhile trying to block out my thoughts about Peeta. Eventually I just give up and fall asleep.

**I know that this chapter is short sorry! I'm going to update this story on the weekends because of school. I'm only updating this chapter because I don't have school because of Hurricane Isaac. Make sure you Review! See you guys next chapter! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I wake up in the morning I close my window and then get dressed for school. I wake up Prim and then eat break feast. Prim walks to school with her friend Rue today. It's so weird my that my sister already has a best friend. I walk slowly to school because I don't feel like listening to any of the teachers today.

**Peeta's POV**

Katniss Everdeen. The new girl. I feel like she stole my heart when I first saw her. There's something about Katniss that makes me feel special. I saw her looking at me yesterday when we were watching movies. She looked beautiful when she blushed. She looked beautiful period.

I walk next to Clove, my twin sister. She was the one that saw Katniss yesterday and then told me about her the hallway.

"Peeta, I think you like Katniss" Clove says to me.

"Why would you think that?"

"I see the way you stare at her. I think she likes you too but she's probably to afraid to love"

Clove can read anyone like a book. "All right. I admit it. I do like her. I doubt she likes me back though"

Clove rolls her eyes."You sound like a thirteen year old boy, just ask Katniss out"

"Fine I will"

**Katniss's POV**

My phone buzzes. I just got a text from someone. I look down at my phone but don't reconize the number.

**Miss me?**

It's probably some guy with the wrong number but I can't seem to shake this feeling that it might be "It." I shake my head. It can't be "It" I got a new phone number. "It" wouldn't be able to get my new number. I stop thinking about "It" and walk into school. I have about 10 minutes until the first bell rings so I sit outside. Clove finds me after a while.

"Hey Katniss! I've got a question for you"She says

"What is it?"

"Do you like Peeta?"

"No" I lie. I know I'm lying to myself. Why can't I just forget about Peeta Mellark?

Clove looks at me then says, "You're lying Katniss"

How does she know I'm lying? "I don't know what your talking about Clove, I only like Peeta as a friend"

She smirks. "Keep telling yourself that" She says walking off. I get up and head off to the music room because today I have music first period today. I sit down in the back and wait for the bell to ring. When it does the teacher starts talking.

"Ok everyone who wants to start this lesson with a song?" He says

No one raises their hands. Shocker.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to pick somebody to sing"

Crap. I hope he doesn't pick me. He points to me. Just my luck. I stand up and slowely walk up to the front of the room.

"Well what do you want me to sing?"

"Well I found this song by this female singer who lived in the United States before Panem was built" He says handing me the lyrics. He starts playing on his piano. I guess I'm just going to have to sing it.

**Skies are crying  
I am watching  
Catching tear drops on my hands  
Only silence, has its ending  
Like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me**

**You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm mad of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper**

**As the smoke clears  
I awaken and untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed  
All my windows, still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet**

******You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm mad of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper**

******Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here  
Watch you disappear yeah  
Go run run run yeah it's a long way down  
But I'm closer to the clouds up here**

******You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Ohh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper**

I can relate to this song. It kinda tells my story of what happend at my old school. It doesn't tell my story exactly but it deals with the same thing I went through. When I finished the song everyone clapped. I don't see why they clapped I'm not the best singer ever.

"Good job Katniss. You can sit down now" My teacher says

I sit down like I'm told and wait for him to speak again. I turn my head to the door and I see someone. I didn't catch their face. Oh well.

"Now class does this song have a meaning?" He asks

A girl raises her hand. "I think it has something to do with bullying"

He smiles. "Exactly"

**Whats up everybody? Its September already. Wow. The days go by so quickly. I've been getting a lot of follwers for this story. That was quick! Thank you guys! Be sure to check out my other story Give Me Hope. I might update on Friday. See you guys next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After school I have to see my consular. I don't want to see her. My mom is making me see her. She thinks that I have problems. I know I have problems but she doesn't care what goes on in my life. She doesn't want be to be those weird socially deprived kids.

I sit with Clove and Peeta and their friends at lunch again. Clove is very jumpy today and Peeta seems nervous about something. Me and Johanna talk most of the time. She gets me, we are almost alike.

"Katniss, guess what?"Clove says

"What?"

"You should hang out with me and Peeta at the movie theater today"

I'm not telling anyone that I'm going to a consular. They don't need to know what happened.

"I can't. I have to study for my history test"I lie

But Clove doesn't give up.

"You have all weekend to study for that test. Come on me and Peeta just want to spend time with you"

"Fine I'll go but we should go to the midnight movie"

Clove smilies and then whispers something to Peeta. The bell rings and I head of to class. Peeta is in the same class as me today which is good and bad. He distracts me even if he is just siting there. Something about him is strange. I'll find out. I watch the back of Peeta's neck the whole class. I'm sure he felt me staring at me but I don't care. The rest of the day goes by quick and before I know it I'm at the consular office. I walk in.

"Hello Katniss" My consular Mrs. Daisy says to me.

"Hi"

My mom makes me go here. She knows what happened at my old school. She knows what I went through. I just don't want to talk about it.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine"

"How do you like your school so far?"

"Its fine"

"Do you want to tell me what happend at your old school?"

I shake my head. No one needs to know.

"Well Katniss, I wouldn't tell anyone. What you say in this room stays in this room"

"I was bullied"

"Why were you bullied"

"Because of "It"

"Who is "It?"

I shake my head. Its to hard to talk about.

"You can tell me anything Katniss"

I take a deep breath and decide to tell her everything that happened.

"When I was 15 I started dating "It" I was one of those girls who thought that I would be with "It" forever. One day "It" wanted more of me but I told "It" no so "It" spread rumors about me and how I was trashy and how much of a whore I was. Everyone believed "It" even my friends believed "It" People would start calling me horrible names and boys would corner me. My ex friends stopped talking to me. The only friend who didn't turn on me was my best friend Emily Sandra. She would defend me and tell people how stupid they were for believing "It" One day Emily was at her dads office building working so she could earn money, that day a gun man came in and started shooting. Her dad survived although he got shot in the head but Emily didn't. My best friend never got to get the happiness she deserved. After Emily died, the bullying got worse, sometimes people would say they would hurt me. I didn't understand why those kids hated me so much, it was to much for me to handle. I would sometimes have to skip school because of the hateful kids. They started a group on Facebook about how much they hated me. I had to shut down my Facebook because it got so bad. I tried telling teachers but they didn't care. I told my mom so she got a job transfer here. I had 2 more months to endure that pain and I think its finally gone. I don't trust guys because of what "It" did to me."

"So you may not want a boyfriend because of what happend at your other school?"

"All boys are the same. I'm not going to trust any of them. They will do the same thing that "It" did"

"Why do you call him "It?"

"Because "It" doesn't deserve to be called a he. "It" to me is a disgrace"

She asks me more questions and I answer some of them. I finally get to leave so I head home. It feels good to tell someone my story, I've been holding it in for a long time. I arrive at my house and see Peeta waiting for something.

"Hey Katniss" He says to me smiling

"Hi"

"Well, I've been meaning to ask you if you wanted to hang out with me or something?"

I know what he is trying to do. He wants to go on a date with me. Would I allow it?

"Sure" The word slips out of my mouth

He smiles and my heart melts. I'm falling for this boy. I'm falling hard.

**Its been a long week! Finally its Friday! I promised I would update today. Do you like that I told ya'll Katniss's story at her old school? Sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes, I was rushing today. Make sure you Review and remember if you have an idea for the story just tell me and I'll put it in. See you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I'm going to the midnight movie tonight with Clove and Peeta. Maybe I should let my hair down tonight. I might look prettier with that hair style tonight, not that anyone would care. I grab my history text book and start studying for the test. I really hate studying.

**Clove's POV**

I was looking on Facebook to see if Katniss was on it but this group came up. I looked at the group and it was horrible, people were calling Katniss names that I wouldn't even use in a fight with other people. I read some more of the posts.

**What a slut**

**She was so stupid and gross**

**To bad Emily Sandra wasn't there to protect her anymore. Haha lol**

**Gale was right about her. She is clearly white trash**

**She is a coward. She ran of to some other District. Whats wrong Katniss? You couldn't handle us?**

**I saw her with two guys before. We all know what she did with them**

I couldn't believe these people. I feel bad for Katniss, I knew something was going on with her but I didn't know she was bullied.

"Peeta" I yell

He comes by my door in a second. "What Clove?"

"Look at this" I say pointing to my computer screen

Peeta gasps after he looks at the page. "What Jerks" He says

"Should we ask Katniss about it?" I say

Peeta shakes his head. I sigh and then log out of Facebook. I look over at Peeta.

"So, did he try anything today?"

Peeta shakes his head then walks out. He doesn't like talking about Marcus. Marcus is our dad he visits a lot but he always has something to say to Peeta and sometimes he bruises him. Mom and Marcus are divorced but he still comes over and eats dinner with us. I roll my eyes then start getting ready to go to the movies.

**Katniss's POV**

I walk over to Clove and Peeta's house. I knock on the door and Clove drags me in the house. Clove looks nice in her casual cloths but she seems nervous about something.

"So Katniss, how do you like District 12 so far?" She asks

"Its great, I guess." I say looking around her room. I look at a picture of her and Peeta. I mostly look at Peeta. He looks so beautiful in that picture. I sigh and then sit on Clove's bed.

"Whats wrong Katniss?" She says

"Nothing just thinking about some things" I say

I reactivated my Facebook today to see if things have gotten better. It just got worse. They keep saying these cruel things about me. I don't know why I torture myself like that. I deactivated my account after I looked at it.

" You ready to go?" Clove says grabbing her purse.

I nod and she runs off to Peeta's room. They both come back and we walk to the movie theatre.

"I can't wait for Glimmers party!" Clove says

"I heard her cousin's friends from District 2 are going" Peeta says

My eyes widen. "What are their names?" I ask

"I think one of their names is Gale...Hawthrone. Is that right Clove?"

"Yea thats right"

"It" is coming here. He can't. I can't face this again. I'll go crazy. I'm not going to that party. I'm not taking a chance seeing "it" again. The last time I saw him I almost took those pills. If my sister didn't see me almost taking those pills I would be free but I'm stuck here on earth. I can still leave though...

No! Stop thinking these thoughts. I want to live a good life starting over in District 12. There can be a chance for happiness but I doubt it. We arrive at the movies and go buy our tickets. Peeta goes to buy popcorn,drinks,and snacks. Me and Clove go find seats. There wasn't that many people at the movies today.

"Ugh! Dylan is messaging me" Clove says

"Whose Dylan?" I ask

"My ex boyfriend. He still loves me but I don't date immature people"

I nod at that. Peeta comes with everything and sits next to me. The movie starts. Its really funny in the beginning. Me and Peeta laugh together and talk about the movie while eating popcorn. Clove is so focused on the movie that she doesn't notice that I made a popcorn crown in her hair. When she notices this she rolls her eyes and shakes it off of her hair. When the movie finishes we walk back to Clove and Peeta's house. We sit and talk for awhile and Clove falls asleep.

"I'm so glad that its Friday" Peeta says

"I know right. We can just relax for two days"

We talk for a long time. When I get up to leave I trip and fall on top of him. We stare at each other for awhile then I do something both of us don't expect.

I kiss him.

**I update chapters every Friday for this story. If you read my other story Give Me Hope I update chapters every Saturday. So I hope you like this chapter. If you have any ideas feel free to tell me them. See you guys next Friday!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I can't believe I'm kissing Peeta. He was surprised at first but he kissed me back. This kiss set off fireworks in my head. I don't know whats gotten into me. When we finish kissing we just sit there for a second.

"Well I should go home" I say, running out the door

I had my first nightmare in District 12 that day. I was screaming through my sleep. When I wake up the next morning my head hurts. I feel depressed today, this happens to me sometimes. I'm afraid that everything that good that happens to me will be taking away. All the pain in the past haunts me.

My phone buzzes. Its Clove. I don't bother answering the phone. Prim and my Mom probably went out today so I'm alone. I was always alone anyway. I start replaying what happened in District 2 in my head. I makes me feel more depressed and it makes me wonder why should I live on this earth if I'm nothing but a loser that no one likes. It makes me think about how life would be if I was gone. No one would care. They would still post those things on facebook, mom would have Prim, Clove has her other friends and Peeta doesn't need me. Maybe todays the day I should go...

Someone knocks on the door interrupting my thoughts. I slowly made my way to the door and open it. Its Clove and Peeta.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?"Cloved asked

I shrug my shoulder, not wanting to talk.

"Come on we have to get ready for Glimmers party" She says

"I'm not going" I say

She glares at me. "Yes you are. I'm making you go because I want to introduce you to some people"

I sigh and shake my head. Clove goes up to my room and starts looking for things leaving me and Peeta alone.

"Katniss, where does this leave us?"

At first I'm confused but I finally know what he's talking about.

I shrug. "Somewhere" I say

He smiles. I really like Peeta but I'm scared of liking someone.

"KATNISS! WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING! YOU DONT HAVE SHORT DRESSES!" she yells.

I sigh. Oh Clove.

**My computer had a virus so I could update yesterday. Im so sorry! I know that this chapter is short but I might update on Sunday for ya'll. So I was thinking do you want Katniss to try to commit suicide after she sees Gale at the party or do you want something else to happen. Make sure you Review telling me what you want to happen. See you later**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Clove dragged me through the mall looking for all these dresses for me. She even bought all kinds of makeup. When we got back to my house she ordered me to take a shower and was my hair. I still don't want to go to this party but I don't feel like arguing with I finish taking my shower I put on my robe and sit on my bed. Clove brought a chair from downstairs and put it right in front of my bathroom mirror.

"Ok Katniss, you are already pretty but I'm going to make you look beautiful"

I roll my eyes. I'm not pretty.

She curls my hair then starts putting all kinds of makeup on my face. She finishes but she won't me look at myself. She hands me a dress and high heels. The dress is black and strapless. I don't know how I'm going to walk in these heels. When I step out of my bathroom Clove squeals and starts taking pictures of me.

"You look so beautiful Katniss!"

I just nod and wait for her to get ready. Clove is wearing this gorgeous red dress. She looks so much better than grabs her purse then my hand and she pulls me to her house.

"PEETA COME ON! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE"She yells in her house

He walks downstairs. When he looks at me he stops and stares at me. Ugh he probably thinks I look ridicules.

"You look beautiful"He whispers to me

I blush. I guess I was wrong. We start walking to Glimmers house. Clove says we should walk because Glimmer's house isn't to far away. When we arrive we walk into the house. Clove finds her friends and drags me to them. She introduces them to me and they start asking me questions. Its pretty easy to talk to Clove's friends. Someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around and see that its Peeta.

"You want to dance?" He asks me

I nod and take his hand. I used to take dance lessons when I was younger, I guess you could say I'm a good dancer. Peeta is an excellent dancer. I love dance with him. We dance with each other before I get tired.

"You are an amazing dancer" I tell Peeta

"Well we should dance together more often"Peeta tells me giving me a smile

I tell him I'll be back. I'm really hungry. I go into the kitchen but I instantly regret it. I turn away before they can see me. Too late.

"Oh Gale! Look it's that Everdeen Slut!" A girl yells

It looks at me and gives me an evil smile. Oh crap. He walks over to me and grabs my hand.

"Did you come here to gimme some" He says very loudly.

His friends laugh at me and I feel tears coming to my leans down to whisper in my ear.

"You know if you would've just gave me what I wanted, none of this would have happened but sadly you chose to live your life as a slut"

He turns back around to his friends. His friends start talking more and more making me feel less stable. I'm done. I rush to find a bathroom. I close the door and look through the medicine cabinets looking for any type of pills. I finally find the ones I want. I try to open the bottle but Its to hard. Someone starts banging on the door. I silently pray that they would just go away. I finally manage to open the bottle at the same time the person manged to open the door. It was Peeta. I try to pry the pills out of my hand.

"NO STOP!" I scream

Why couldn't he just let me go. He gets the pills out of my hand and I'm hysterical. I can't stop crying, I just wish I could go away. He picks me up and takes me outside. By now people are noticing what is going on.

"Katniss calm down"He says

"I JUST WANT TO LEAVE" I say sobbing

He wraps his arms around me. He whispers things in my ears trying to calm me done. It works. The ambulance comes. I guess I'm under that suicide watch again. Thats the second time. This time I almost succeeded.

He comes to the hospital with me . He stayed there with me all night. I feel so broken, so lost. The only thing keeping me alive right now is Peeta. He probably thinks I'm a psychopath right now. I guess I'm kind of screwed up.

**So what do you think of this chapter? What do you want to happen next? Ya'll just review so much, it makes me so happy. So all week long I want to hear from you guys telling me your ideas that you want in the story. I promise that I would try to use most of ypur ideas. So anyway make sure you Review and I'll see ya'll this Friday!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The nurse in my room doesn't leave my room. If she has to pee another nurse comes to watch me. I hate being under suicide watch. She'll asks me questions and I would just ignore her. Mom and Prim visit me. Mom was mad at me for trying to commit suicide again but I couldn't care less. Prim cried. It broke my heart. Now I'm sitting here laying in the bed waiting for something, anything, to happen. Me and the nurse sometimes will stare at each other. Thats the best entertainment I could get. People visit, including Clove. I guess it was good seeing her. She was upset, not at me but I know at something else. Something else happened at that party. I just know it.

**Clove's Pov**

I hate him. Gale Hawthorne. He is so evil. I should explain what happened.

I saw Katniss and Peeta dancing together. It was so cute, I wish they would just start going out. Katniss goes in the kitchen and I make my way towards Peeta.

"Peeta, you really need to make a move" I tell him

"Its just...she's just...too...beautiful"

I roll my eyes." We can all tell that she's beautiful, you just have to show her that and stop being afraid"

He nods. We hear laughter from the kitchen and then we walk to see whats going on. Katniss is standing there with tears about to come out of her eyes, then suddenly she runs. Peeta follows her but I stay to see what happens.

"What a slut, she probably has herpes or something because we all know what she has done" A girl says

"Who are you talking about?" I ask her

"Katniss Everdeen, duh! When Gale went out with her she was sleeping around with other guys and it broke his heart because he realized how slutty and trashy she was and everyone else realized it too" She states

"Are you sure?" I ask

"I'm positive. Gale is the most popular guy at our school, everyone listens to what he has to say"

Gale Hawthorne is one of those guys. I can see it now, Katniss dated him but he wanted more of her so he spreaded rumors about knowing that everyone would listen to him. I am such a genius sometimes.

"NO STOP" I hear Katniss scream

Aww crap whats going on.

Gale laughs." She's probably getting raped. She deserves it" He says and his friends laugh with him. I get really angry so I do what my fists tell me to do. I punch him. Right smack in the face. I run outside and there she is, with Peeta. Oh gosh what happened?

**Katniss's Pov**

"Hey Katniss" Peeta says

"Hi"

"You feel ok?"

"Do you really care?"

"Actually I do"

We stop talking for a moment when I speak again. "Why?"

"Why what?"

I roll my eyes. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because I do"

"Whatever"

Another silence. I should just tell him how I really feel about him.

"I like you" We say at the same time

**Sorry that the chapter was short. Its been a very busy week with school but I was determined to update a chapter. So if you have any ideas feel free to tell me and I'll see what I can do to add them into my story. See you guys next Friday.**


	10. Chapter 10

"What?" We both say

Ugh we keep saying the same thing at the same time.

"Do you really like me?" He asks

"Yea" I say blushing and turning my head away from him.

He walks over to me and looks me in the eye. He kisses me. I'm surprised at first but I kiss him back. I put my arms around his neck while he puts his arms around my waist. I don't know how long we kiss but we stop when the nurse comes in. We pull away, embarrassed and mad that someone walked in on us.

"I just came so you could take your medicine" She says

I groan. I hate taking pills. I somehow manage to shallow them.

"When can I leave?" I ask

"When we make sure that doesn't happen again"

"Its not going to happen again!" I somewhat yell

She just shrugs then walks out of my room. I'm mad that I have to stay at this crappy place. I turn back to Peeta.

"I don't deserve you" I say laying back down

He frowns at me then says "Don't say that Katniss"

This causes me too frown. Is he crazy? " Why would you like a suicidal girl? You can have a model as a girlfriend but you pick me, a weird, ugly, suicidal loser" I say

"You think your those things because people have told you that for a long time. You need to realize that you are beautiful. Even Clove can see that your beautiful, everyone sees it but you. Besides anyone can think your weird or whatever but I don't care what they think of you. Your perfect for me, that's all that matters"

"But I don't get how-" I star but he cuts me off with a kiss. I do kiss back because I love kissing Peeta.

:We spend the rest of the afternoon talking. He left at 6pm because he had to go to work. I was watching tv when the door opened. I turn around to see who it is. It it.

"What are you doing here?" I hiss at him

"I just wanted to visit an old girlfriend" He says smirking.

**I'm so sorry that this is short. I'm soo sick this week :(. I promise to try to make a longer chapter next time. See you next Friday.**

**P.s. If you read my other stories Give me Hope and Our story, I might be late updating. Sorry!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I won't be able to update tomorrow because I have a piano recital tomorrow night. So I might update this story on monday or next friday. See you later!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Get out off my room!" I say

"I will but just listen to me. I will be coming here more often and I will make your life a living hell because you deserve it" He simply says

"I never did any thing to you, Gale!" I yell at him

"Yea you did. You just don't have a clue" He says walking out

I stare at the door. Is that all he wanted to say to me? Why does he care about me suffering so much? I hate Gale Hawthorne.

One week later, I'm out of the hospital. They felt that I wasn't going to try to kill myself anymore so they let me free. Finally. Right now I'm walking to school. I have music first period today. I know the school knows that I tried to kill myself. Let the teasing begin.

I walk through the school as quickly as I , no one says anything to me. Thats good. I unlock my locker and grab some books and pens and close my locker. I walk into music class and I was shocked when I see Peeta. I go sit next to him.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I ask

"They transferred me to a different class because my art class was full" He says shrugging

He keeps talking to me and I just stare into his eyes until the bell rings. Our teacher walks in the room. It's funny how I still don't know his name. He starts greeting everyone and then looks for someone. His eyes go to me.

"Katniss, I haven't heard you sing in a while. Come on up" He says giving me a warm smile.

I walk up to his piano and grab the music. "Now class this song is by an American male artist" He says then starts playing the piano. He stops when I was about to start singing.

"I just realized we are going to need backup singers. Kari and Iyana come on up" He says holding out the music to them. They grab the music from him and quickly review it. He starts playing again.

**_It's a beautiful night  
__We're looking for something dumb to do  
__Hey baby  
__I think I wanna marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby  
I think I wanna marry you  
Well, I know this little chapel  
On the boulevard we can go  
No one will know  
Oh, come on boy  
Who cares if we're trashed  
Got a pocket full of cash  
we can blow  
Shots of patron  
And it's on, boy  
Don't say no, no, no, no, no  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go, go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready  
'Cause it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey babyI think I wanna marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby  
I think I wanna marry you  
I'll go get a ring  
Let the choir bells sing like  
Ooh, so what ya wanna do?  
Let's just run, boy  
__If we wake up and you  
__Wanna break up, that's cool  
__No, I won't blame you  
__It was fun, boy  
Don't say no, no, no, no, no  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go, go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready  
'Cause it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby  
I think I wanna marry you  
__Just say I do  
__Tell me right now, baby  
__Tell me right now, baby, baby  
Just say I do  
Tell me right now, baby  
Tell me right now, baby, baby, oh  
It's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes  
Or is it this dancing juice  
Who cares, baby  
I think I wanna marry you_**

When we finish with the song we go sit back down. Peeta looks like he just saw a ghost or something. Did he think I sounded horrible? Oh No, NOw I'm worried if he hated my voice.

**Peeta's Pov**

Katniss just sung a song. I can't believe how she sounded. She sounded... perfect.

**I updated before monday! Yay! Sorry if that Gale/Katniss moment was short. I wonder if ya'll know the song that I put in the story. I couldn't get it out of my head! Any way if you read my other stories Give Me Hope and Our Story they will be late to update because I am have a busy weekend/week. I have my school's Open House tomorrow and I have to sing in the choir for that! So anyways see you guys later!**


	13. Chapter 13

Katniss POV

I walk out of class and go into the bathroom. Peeta looked freaked out after I finished singing. I must be a horrible singer. I end up throwing up my breakfast because I was a nervous wreck. I wipe my face and head of to the next class. The bell had already rung so I was late for class.

My teacher didn't give me a detention for being late, this time. I go sit next to Clove and Johanna since they are in my class.

"What took you so long, Brainless" Johanna asks

"Bathroom. I really had to go" I lie

"I'm not stupid Brainless. You didn't use the bathroom"

"How would you know?" I snap at her

"You may have gone to the bathroom but you didn't use it. You wanna know how I know?" She leans towards me. "It's because your breath smells like vomit"

Why does Johanna know everything. Why does everyone notice me? Why am I always the one getting caught?

"I was nervous"

"Ms. Everdeen and Ms. Mason, what makes you think you can talk to each other during my lesson! Do you not have any respect for me and your fellow classmates!" Mrs. Brown yelled at us.

Johanna glares at her but doesn't say anything. Mrs. Brown turns back to the board and starts talking again. Johanna doesn't say anything to me for the rest of class. Is she mad at me? Oh crap I'm just upsetting people today. Today isn't my day. I feel depressed. Not my regular depression, something... different. Somthing that everyone can notice, Something that is causing to get more angry and then feel better. This is not good but I can deal with it.

I walk into the cafeteria and see only see Johanna sitting there. Reluctantly, I go sit across from her. She looks up at me and stares at me for a while.

Where is everyone?

"I told them that they had to help out with the student activities" Johanna tells me

Did she just read my mind?

"Why did you do that?" I demand. I mean why would she?

"Because me and you need to talk"

"About..." I say waiting for her to answer

She sighs. "We are going to keep this between me and you. Two very important people in my life was killed. Well one was shot and the other committed suicide. My older sister Tara, she looked just like me except she didn't have my personally. She had issues but she was my role model. She went to Franklin State Boarding school because she was a smart girl. Her 10th grade year, some fools started saying things about her. She was bullied. To this day I do not know the reason. The day when she killed herself was when she was almost raped by a guy, so she had enough. She texted me goodbye and that was it"

"Oh Jo-" I start

"I'm not finished!" She growls

She starts speaking again. "The next one is my cousin. You know her because she was your best friend, Emily Sandra. You know how she was killed already. I knew who you were from the day I met you. Emily talked about you all the time. She had a photo about you. She adored you. She would tell me what was going on with you at school and how she wanted everyone too stop talking about you and stop bullying you. Whenever she would visit she would tell me how it was getting worse and worse for you at school and how your other friends ditched you. The day she died was when she was going to ask you if you wanted to me to District 12 with her so you guys would be able to stay with my family"

"She wanted me to move?"I ask

"She asked your mom if you could and she said yes. She was going to meet up with you later but she..." Johanna can't even finish

"Here" She says handing me this locket. I open it and saw a bunch of pictures of me and Emily hanging out from when we were young to when the night before she died.

"She would've wanted you to have this" Johanna says

Johanna looks sad for a moment but its like she just snapped back to being regular Johanna when she saw our friends coming. As I sat in my thoughts I realized something. I've seen Johanna before. Me and Emily went on vacation together and Johanna was there. She was the girl who would stare at me like I was going to break into pieces. She looked like she wanted to protect me from things, things that I thought she wouldn't know.

"Earth to Katniss" Clove giggles

"Yes?"

"Peeta was just telling me how awesome of a singer you are" She says

He thought I sounded... awesome?

**Hey guys! I am Soo sorry for not updating soon. School has been very crazy! I really hope you like this chapter. Please Review! Again I am sorry for not updating. I love you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

Johanna watched me the rest of the day. I had a feeling that she was watching to make sure I was fine. I guess I am. After school, I walked straight home. Prim was out with friends today and mom worked late again.

I start some homework but I don't finish. I'm too tired, not the regular kind of tired everyone experiences. Its something different. So I try to take a nap. That doesn't work out. It's like my brain kept me up when I was really tired. I was starting to get really cranky. I finished up my homework and then sat on my bed for an hour trying to sleep again.

I stayed up all night last night, not that I wanted too, I just couldn't sleep. I manage to drag myself to school and find everyone. Since school serves breakfast we sometimes hang out in the cafeteria. Clove and Glimmer are talking about something but I honestly just don't care. It doesn't matter too me. Johanna keeps trying to talk to me about some stuff but I've just had it with everything today.

"Johanna, I don't give a damn about what your saying. Clove, Glimmer, I don't care what you guys are talking about so please SHUT UP" I say grabbing my bags and leaving.

I go into my Math class and sit down. The bell rings after a while and Clove sits next to me as usual. she doesn't really seem ticked off at me. Mrs. Grace hands back test papers for us. She stops at my desk and says "You have poor concentration, Ms. Everdeen. See me if you need any help" I look at my paper and I got a 14% on my test. Just great, my mom is going to kill me. I put my test in my folder and pray that this day gets over with.

When the day comes to a close, I get a text from my mom. She tells me that I have to go to the doctor because they found out what kind of depression I have or whatever. I take a bus into town. I sign in and wait for my named to be called. As I wait, I read some magazines. These magazine are not the best but I read them anyway to pass time.

"Katniss Everdeen" A nurse calls my name

I follow her into a room. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get Doctor Caldwell" She says. I stay in this room for about five minutes before he enters. "Hello Katniss! How're you feeling" He asks

"I'm fine" I say

"Well Katniss, you have bi-polar disorder"

"What! I can't have that" I almost shout

**Since I love you guys so much I wrote you another chapter. Enjoy and feel free to review! See you later!**


	15. Chapter 15

The doctor gave me a lecture on how important it was to take my medicine. He said if I take it most of the time then just stop I might do something I will regret. He gave me my medicine and sent me home.

_Why do bad things happen to me?_

Once I get to my house I run upstairs and stay in my room. Everyone is going to think I'm retarded. I have freaking bi-polar disorder. I'm basically a weirdo.

I take on look at my medicine and I throw it across the room. The top pops opens, spilling all the pills. I don't bother picking them up. I turn to close my window but I see Peeta staring at me. Oh crap I forgot he lived next door to me.

"Kat-" He starts but I shut my window and close the curtains. Peeta already thinks I'm a creep. He just saw me having a freaking fit. I start crying. I hate this. My life sucks.

An hour passes. My mom comes home. Prim must be with some of her friends, as usual.

"Katniss! Are you home?" She asks

I don't answer. I hear her foot steps coming towards me room. She slowly opens the door and see me on my bed. She looks down and see the pills. She looks at me with a confused look, then bends down to pick up the pill bottle. She reads it and her face changes inmediantly. She sits down on my bed next to me.

"Katniss, I know you feel bad but this is nothing to feel bad about" She says

I stay silent. It's not worth talking.

"I'm going to make sure you take your medicine everyday, ok?''

I shrug my shoulders. She sighs and leaves the room.

Johanna texts me but I don't have the energy to answer. A half an hour later, the doorbell rings. Mom answers it. I stay on my bed not caring who it is. It's probably some of my moms friends. A few minutes later I hear a few footsteps coming towards my room.

I look up and see Peeta, Clove, and Johanna in front of my bed.

"Katniss, Whats wrong?" Peeta asks

I stare at everyone then I just burst out into tears. Peeta pulls me into a hug, Clove sits on my bed and Johanna is looking at something.

"I think I know whats wrong with Katniss" Johanna says

"What?" Peeta and Clove say at the same time.

"Easy, She has Bi-polar disorder. I can tell because my cousin had it." She says

They look at me. I scowl at them. They look at me as though I'm fragile.

"You don't-" I start but Peeta stops me with a kiss. I haven't kissed Peeta in days. I don't even know if we are going out or not. Kissing Peeta makes me feel... like I'm on fire.

**I love updating! I know you guys love chapters! Thanksgiving is almost here! I have the week off! So I maybe be updating more! Make sure you guys review because reviews make me feel awesome! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you Later! xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

"Umm... guys?" Clove starts

We pull apart really quickly. Well this is awkward. Johanna smirks at us. She whispers something in Clove's ear and they both get up and leave. This makes me mad. I turn to Peeta.

"Why did you do that!?"

He shrugs his shoulders.

I huff my breath and roll my eyes. He starts to get up but I grab his wrist. He looks at me with confusion. I sigh and pull him towards me.

"I'm not mad at you. I just don't like kissing in front of other people." I explain

He nods. I let go of his wrist. I lean over to him and give him a short kiss.

"Katniss, what are we?" He asks

I'm shocked with his question. I didn't really expect him to ask me that. What are we? Are we together?

"Your my boyfriend and I'm your girlfriend" I blurt out

He smiles a wide smile. This makes me smile.

It was Saturday. My first day of my stupid medicine. I go into my bathroom and get the pills. I go into the kitchen and fix a glass of water and shallow the pill. I go back to my room and put on some cloths and leave a note for my mom, telling her I'll be out for a while.

I start walking towards the woods near the east side of my neighborhood. I climb over the fence and keep walking. Soon I spot a river and I sit by it.

"Funny to see you here" A voice filled with hatred speaks

I quickly turn around. Gale. Excuse my language but what the fuck is he doing here?

"What are you doing here?" I ask standing up

He stares at me with an evil grin. "I'm just here to visit an old friend?" He smirks

I take one look at the river and jump over it and start running. He starts chasing me.

Clove's POV

"Mrs. Everdeen do you know where Katniss is?" I ask

"Well she left but I'm sure she went into the woods. Thats been her favorite place lately"

I nod and fake a smile. "Ok Thanks!" I say running towards the woods. I found out that Gale came back here for a da. I didn't tell anyone and I prayed Peeta wasn't in the woods like he usually is. I need to warn Katniss before anything bad happens.

I climb over the fence and start running towards the river, thats where everyone usually goes. I hear footsteps running towards me. Katniss almost runs into me.

"Katniss-" I start

"Come on!" She says grabbing my hand. I hear more footsteps and see an angry Gale. Crap.

We run to the fence and climb over it as fast as we can. We run back to my house and shut and lock the doors.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Katniss yells

"I was coming to warn you! Glimmer told me on Facebook!" I exclaim

"Oh crap! Oh crap! Why can't any thing go my way for freaking once!" She screams

I hope Katniss took her medicine this morning. I don't want her to freak out.

"Come on lets just go upstairs" I say

**I hope you enjoy. Oh and just to say this I don't hate Gale but I love him being the bad guy/enemy. I don't like Katniss/Gale paring because they are to alike. Honestly I wouldn't be able to date a guy who is just like me. So anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Make sure to Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

I lay on Clove's bed feeling all this anger. Not towards her but towards Gale. Why is he here? Why does he want to make me suffer so much? All because I didn't want to have sex with him when we were dating. What is wrong with him?

Clove must notice my anger so she just sits on her bedroom sofa and turns on her T.V.

"Where's Peeta?" I ask

She looks up at me. "I don't know. I haven't seen him since this morning" She says

I groan. I lay upside down watching tv with Clove.

"Katniss?" Clove whispers

"What?"

"Don't get mad when I ask you this, Ok?" She says

I nod my head waiting for her to ask me whatever she wanted to ask.

"Why did you date Gale?" She says quickly

I feel some anger stirring up but I quickly calm myself and shake my head. "I'll explain one day" I say

We sit in silence for an hour. Most people would think that's not normal but trust me this is how me and Clove work. We can talk a storm one moment then stay in a non-awkward silence the next moment.

I hear a door open downstairs and I freeze. Clove must notice because she says "That's Peeta. I can tell because he always opens the door so slowly" She says rolling her eyes

"Oh," I say. "Well I'll go greet him" I say awkwardly

She nods and I walk out the door. I walk downstairs slowly trying not to make a sound. Clove may think its Peeta but you never know. Someone could've sneaked in here to try to hurt us or something. When I reach the end of the stairs I quickly, but silently, head towards the living room and grab the closest thing I see for a weapon. A book. Not the best weapon but it can work. I slowly walk towards the kitchen because I do hear a noise.

I walk into the kitchen but no one is some one touches me and I freak out hitting the person with the book. I take a look at him and realise its Peeta. Looks like Clove was right.

"I am so sorry Peeta!" I say

"Don't worry about that. Why did you freak out on me?" He asks

I start to talk but Clove walks downstairs. "Whats all this noise about?" Clove demands

I look at her then look at Peeta. " I kinda attacked him with this book" I say

"Why?!"

"Because I thought he was Gale" I let out

Clove glares at me with a deadly stare. She probably didn't want me to tell that to Peeta. I'm so stupid. Peeta looks at me. I see anger in his eyes.

"Why would you think Gale is here?"He asks

**So what did you think? Honestly I didn't think this was my best chapter but if you like it let me know. Someone told me not to curse in my story. Well I don't like curse words but sometimes I don't like saying crap after every bad thing that happens because it gets annoying if some just says that all the time. So its not like I'm going to curse in every chapter. Sometimes it might happen but if you don't like it I don't know what to tell you. Anyway enough of all that, I want to know what you guys want to happen next with Gale. If ya'll tell me what you want to happen I might use your idea because I am deciding what I should do with the Gale and Katniss situation. Make sure you Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh it's nothing to worry about" Clove attempts to act cool.

"Nothing is fine if Gale is here!" He says with anger in his voice

The room is deadly silent. Clove glares at me and Peeta, Peeta trying to figure out what is going on, and I'm just standing there awkwardly.

"Well I have to go" I say heading towards the door.

I quickly leave before anyone can tell me anything. Clove and Peeta are just going to have to argue with each other for now.

I run into my house and head straight for my room. I end up staying in my room for an hour before my mom gets home. I just know my mom is going to be on my case more than ever, since they figured out that I'm crazy.

"Katniss are you home?" I hear her call out

"Yes" I answer. I don't move from my bed because I'm not in the mood to talk to her now.

"Did you have a good day?" She asks

"Sure"

"Katniss I think you should start trying to get involved in more activities because think you would get used to it more here and you can keep yourself busy" She suggests

I shrug my shoulders, uninterested."Sure" I say

She sighs and then gives up. I know its hard talking too me.

Mom calls us for dinner and we eat in silence. Prim knows not to bother me because mom told her not to pester me. Mom looks uncomfortable. I just want my life to be normal. suddenly, I'm mad. I just get up from the dinner table, so I don't say anything I would regret, and go into my room. I slam the door shut and scream into my pillow. I hate my life. I hate that I'm not normal. I hate that I was bullied. I just hate everything right now.

* * *

I wake up the next morning realizing that I have to go to school. I had a stupid episode last night because of my messed up mind. I groan and get dressed and brush my teeth. I go downstairs and grab a breakfest bar and start to go out the door but my mom interrupts me.

"Did you take your medicine?" She asks

I wasn't really listening to what she was saying because I was distracted by a text Johanna sent me.

"Umm, yes" I say

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure mom" I lie

I walk out the door and start running to school. I forgot to finish a paper for my AP English teacher. I quickly enter the building and enter the library. I find an empty computer seat and start typing and researching at the same time. When I finish it I quickly print it out. I have five minutes to get to my locker and then I have 5 more minutes to get to class. I rush to my locker and get books I need for the first part of the day.

The warning bell rings and I head off to English. I make it just in time and sit next to Clove.

"I can't believe you told Peeta that yesterday!" She whispers to me

"Clove don't talk to me like that today. I am not in the mood" I hiss

She looks at me werdly and then turns around. I see her taking out her phone and texting somebody. Probably a boy she likes,who cares.

Our English teacher, collects our papers and hands back other papers that we did. I got a 78% on this paper. Thats a C. That ticked me off, so I raise my hand.

"Yes Katniss?"

"I don't believe that I should have gotten a C. I worked hard on this!"

"Well, you left out important facts and you had a few capitalization errors" He says

"Screw capitalization! I deserve a B"

"Katniss you can talk to me about this after school. I have a class to teach"

"Screw you" I mumble to myself

Clove stares at me for a second trying to figure something out and then realises it. She starts to ask me something but the teacher is looking at her. After an hour of hell in English, the bell rings and I jump out of my seat. I hear Clove calling after me but I rush away from her. I look back and see her talking to Peeta and he makes eye contact with me.

I turn around and keep walking. I have class with Peeta next. I feel him hug me from behind and give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey" I say

"So Clove told me about the outburst in English"

"Yea, he really pissed me off" I say

"Katniss, did you take your pills?" He asks

I quickly stop and realise that that's what my mom asked me this morning. "Oh crap" I say too myself

"I'm a freaking idiot. I hate this" I say

"Come on with me" Peeta says taking my hand

He walks me to thoriese school office.

"Hello. Do you have Katniss Everdeens medicine?"Peeta asks

"Sure do!" The cheery woman says getting up and searching for it.

"Umm" I start

"Your mom saw me this morning and told me too give your extra bottle to the school office, in case of emergencies" He explains

The woman comes back and hands me two pills, from the bottle, and a glass of water.

"Thanks" I say

"You're welcome"

I put the pills in my mouth and drink the water to help me swallow the pills.

I hate pills. I hate being bi-polar.I think the only thing that's worth seeing is Peeta. I guess you can say he makes me happy. Very happy

**Sorry it took me years to update.I had exams last week. Can ya'll pray that I did well on my math exam because I need to pass that or else I get punished from any technology and that means I can't update my stories. So hope you enjoy this chapter see ya'll later! **


	19. Chapter 19

I skip lunch today because I have a lot of homework to do and some make up work so I can fix my grades. School is stressing me out and all this stress is making me look thinner. My teachers shouldn't give us ten thousand things to do every night. Maybe I have things to do, which I don't, but all this homework doesn't allow me to do anything fun.

I sit in class with Peeta and Clove. Peeta is next to me, Clove is in front of me.

"Alright class, I'm coming around to pick up your projects" Mr. Andy announces

Shoot. All that homework I had last night, I didn't get the chance to finish my project. I'm just gonna have to tell him how hard this week has been.

"Ms. Everdeen, Where is your project?" He asks

"I didn't get the chance to finish it" I say

"And why is that?"

"Because I had a lot of Homework this week"

"Thats not an excuse. Since it's the third time you didn't turn in homework, I'm afraid that I have to write you up a detention"

A detention? How does he expect me too finish up a project in one night when I have stuff to makeup, study, and finish more homework.

I glare at him and just put my head down on the desk. I hate this so much. I can feel myself shaking with anger. I feel Peeta pat my back and it kinda calms me down. But not enough. When that bell rings for the end of the day, I run out the doors and rush home.

I lam the door after entering my house and start going up to my room.

"Katniss?" My mom asks

"What is it mom?!" I say through clenched teeth

"Whats wrong?" She asks

"My stupid teacher gave me a detention because I didn't have my project but I'm too stressed to finish everything because all my teachers are giving me a lot of homework every night. I can barely finish anything at night. And if I do finish my homework I don't get enough sleep. I hate my school!" I say then go to my room.

I cry into my pillow for a while before I calm myself down. I do my Math, English, and Chemistry homework because we have a half day tomorrow and those are the only classes I have. Thank God I have most of the day tomorrow to finish up the rest of my homework and my makeup work. Maybe school will be much easier.

I have to wake up early for detention. I have never gotten a detention in my life.

I hear my mom arguing with someone on the phone. I slowly walk downstairs and sit on the steps, listening to what she says.

"Listen my daughter is a good student. The only reason why she isn't doing well is because she has a lot of homework that she can barely finish every night" I hear my mom say

It's silent for awhile before I hear her speak again. "I know she had an out burst in class! What do expect her to do if she's bipolar?"

More silence. "She does take her medicine! I make sure. Now I want you to let her finish the project she was supposed to give to you today and let her give it to you later this week"

Mom hangs up the phone and I get up from where I'm sitting and go back into my room. Even my teachers probably think I'm a freak.

I walk back upstairs and close my door. As I sit on my bed I hear a knock somewhere. I open my bedroom room door but no one is there. That is weird. I hear it again. I finally figured out where it was coming from. It was Peeta knocking on my window. I open it and see him on my roof. He climbs through and gives me a kiss.

"What are you doing here?" I ask

"I wanted to see you" He answers

I roll my eyes. "I'm nothing special"

"But you are special. Everyone sees it" He insists

"If you say so" I say shrugging my shoulders. Although I'm thinking in my mind, why would anyone like the crazy girl?Everyone likes the funny crazy girl but no one likes the mentally crazy girl.

"Whats wrong?" He asks, noticing my sad expression.

"I'm just stressed from school. Everyone is giving me a lot of homework. I mean the only classes I'm passing now is Chemistry, Math, and Civics," I whine

"I'll help you with homework," He offers

"Only if you want to. I don't want burden you"

"You wouldn't burden me, Katniss" He says with a serious face

I shrug. "I feel like I make everyone miserable since I'm miserable" I sigh

He walks over too me and hugs me. "Everyone likes you Katniss. Don't worry life is going to get better" He says

"Knowing my luck, it'll just get worse"

**I'm sorry I haven't update recently! I've been busy looking for dresses for winter formal and I've been getting used to being at school again. I think I'll update in a week. I have three other stories to update so it may take a while. Make sure to review and I will see y'all later! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Me, Peeta, Johanna, and Clove are at the park today. Everyone had some sort of stress so we decided to go relax at the park. I suggested it. Peetas sitting down leaning on a tree. I'm sitting next to him with my head on his shoulder. Clove is sitting on the tree's lower branch and Johanna's sitting by the lake watching the water flow.

"We should come here more often," She suggests

"Yea, it's a nice place to relax" Clove says

I nod at them. "This should just be our place too hang out and talk about things we don't normally talk about anywhere else," I say

They nod their heads. Peeta starts playing with my hair.

I sigh. "Hey guys?" I ask

"Yea" Johanna says

"I'm so glad we don't have school on this week! No English class for a week" I say smiling

"English is so easy. Its Chemistry that is hard. killed me with all those notes!" Clove groaned

"Chemistry is my favorite subject right now. I pass that class!" I kinda brag

"Chemistry isn't hard but its not easy," Johanna mumbles

We continue to ramble on about our classes and our teachers at school. We have a great time at the park. Soon almost everyone has too leave.

"Oh crap! I have too go to dance class!" Clove says getting her things and waving bye too us.

"Yeah, I should get going too," Johanna says. "I have too go to the movies with my cousin" She rolls her eyes and then walks away.

That leaves me and Peeta. Alone. I look at him and sit on his lap And lay nut head on his shoulder. He has his arms around my waist. We stay silent for awhile. It's the kind of silence that's comfortable. It's nice to just be with Peeta even though I have problems. I'm afraid that I might scare him off one day and then I'll really be alone.

"Katniss, what are you thinking?" He asks

I shake my head. "It's nothing," I lie

"Don't lie Katniss,"

Ugh. He knows me so well. "I just have problems and I'm really sure you don't want to deal with them because its hard to deal with a crazy-" I start rambling. Peeta cuts me off with a kiss. I can't resist kissing him back.

"Katniss everyone has problems. Don't beat yourself up about it. And you are not crazy," He talks to me while running his fingers through my hair. It calms me down a bit. Maybe Peeta is right I just need to relax.

* * *

Me and Peeta are in his room. I'm sitting on his bed and he's drawing something on his drawing pad. I know he is an awesome artist and I want to make sure I stay quiet so I don't mess him up. He looks very focused. He stops and looks at the pad one more time and shows it too me.

I gasp when I look at it. It's a picture of a girl, she looks beautiful! "Who is that?" I ask him

"You,"

I shake my head. "That can't be me. I'm not beautiful like her!" I say. I keep looking at the picture.

"It's you Katniss. You really don't realize how beautiful you are," He says looking into my eyes. He hands me the picture. "You can keep it if you want too?" He offers

"Thank you!" I give him a smile and hug him.

I start getting sleepy so I lay down on his bed. I pull him down with me and lay my head on his chest.

"Your tired, huh?" He asks

"Yes," I yawn

I close my eyes. I feel Peeta running his fingers through my hair. This motion makes me drift off to sleep very quickly.

* * *

"Aww guys seriously! I come from dance class and y'all are sleeping when I want to hang out with y'all!" I hear Clove whine

I open my eyes and groan. "Seriously Clove?" I mumble

I sit up and glare at her. She puts her stuff down and jumps on the bed.

"Clove get off of my bed!" Peeta groans

"I will. We have things to do!" She says

"And that is?" I ask

"We have to go shopping Katniss!" She squeals

"For what?!"

"Winter Formal!" She smiles

Crap.

**Enjoy the chapter! I kinda rushed this chapter because I need to update 2 other stories! Make sure to Review and feel free to correct my grammar mistakes because I sometimes don't pay attention to those. See y'all later!**


	21. Chapter 21

"You can't make me go!"

"You are going. Peeta's gonna take you. Ya'll both can't stand dances but I'm making ya'll go so we can have fun!"

I sigh. "Why can't me and Peeta just stay at home and have a movie date while ya'll go to winter formal?"

"Because everyone of our friends needs to be there! We all need a night out and its the perfect thing for us to go to!"

"But-"

"Your going!" She growls at me

"Fine!" I groan

* * *

"Psst Katniss," I hear Clove whisper

"What?" I say turning around

Me, Clove , Johanna, and Peeta are in Chemistry class. I wonder what Clove wants because I really want to sleep before I have to go to History.

"Can I see your notebook?" She asks

I groan but give her my notebook and then try to get comfortable on the desk. I try to fall asleep but I can't because my head is starting to hurt. Stupid side affects from my medicine. I groan and sit up. Clove hands me back my notebook. As soon as I close my notebook the bell rings. I pack my stuff and wait for Clove by the door.

"Katniss, I have to ask you something," She tells me

"What?" I ask as we walk down the hallway

"Well you and Peeta have been getting cozy with each other so I'm wondering if ya'll are like together?"

"I guess we are," I shrug

"Thats good. I never know whats going on with anyone so thats why I'm just asking," Clove says

"Umm.. ok?" I say confused

"Ok, let me just put this out. Peeta wears his heart on his sleeve. He's dated girls and had his heartbroken a lot. Now I know you are different then other girls but if you break my brothers heart, I will have no choice but to kick your ass,"

"Geez Clove, where did this come from?" I ask

"That boy Nick in our Math class has a crush on you. How would I know? Because I hear gossip all day, everyday. If he asks you out just stay calm and turn him down lightly. He has a weird thing for brunettes, if you know what I mean," She nudges me

"Umm..ok Clove,"

* * *

School sucks. Shopping with Clove and Johanna sucks even harder. They made me try on millions of outfits and we still haven't found one. So looks like we have to go back tomorrow. They can annoy me a lot.

When I get home that night, I immediately take a quick shower and take a pill. I have a bad headache and it won't go away. But then again, I don't even care. I'm at a point in my life where I don't seem to care about much things anymore. It's probably a side affect to my medication but whatever.

I flop on my bed and and get started on some of my homework. I finally got an A on something but that was Chemistry and I'm good at that subject. The rest of my subjects I'm barely passing.

I hope no one bothers me tonight. I'm starting to feel a little sick but I just think that its just allergy season.

I hear a knock on my door. I groan and get up quickly. It's Prim.

"Whats up Prim?" I ask

"Your boyfriend is at the door. He wants to talk to you," She tells me.

"Alright," I yawn and make my way to the front door.

"Hey Peeta," I say leaning against the door

"Hey Kat. Are you ok? You didn't seem alright at school today?" He asks

"I just think that I'm a little sick. Its no big deal though, I guess I'll be fine," I reassure him

"Can I come in and make you something?" He asks

"I already ate," I lie. Truth is I've been stressed with school work, I always forgot to eat something lately.

"No you haven't !" Prim says. "You haven't had anything at all today," She claims

"Yes, I have Prim!"

She rolls her eyes. "Peeta just come in and fix her food. Everyones worried about her right now," She tells Peeta. "Oh Katniss did you take your medicine?"

"No,"

"Take it," She commands me before walking to her room.

I scowl before walking into the kitchen and make some water. Peeta follows behind me and looks through my cabinets for things to fix me, I guess. I take my water upstairs and go into my bathroom to find my medicine. I quickly take it and lay down in my room, waiting for Peeta to hurry up with the food. I'm not even in the mood to eat.

I hear Peeta coming intomy room and I look up.

"You ok Katniss? He asks

"I'm fine. I'm just tired." I tell him

"Do you want a blanket?" He asks

I shrug. "There's one in my closet."

He walks to my closet and searches for a blanket. The room goes silent, I wonder why? Peeta was talking up a storm a while ago, now he's acting quite. Peeta walks slowly towards me with something behind his back.

"Katniss?" He asks

"Yes," I get impatient

"What is this?" He holds up a little plastic bag that has white substances in it.

I look at him and the bag before I lunge for the bag.

**Sorry I haven't updated. I kinda forgot about this story and I had no ideas for it. I kinda have been writing a little for this story each time I was trying to update my other ones. So anyway guys, sorry for the wait. Make sure to review, please! **


	22. Chapter 22

I almost grab the bag out of his hand, but he's to quick for me. I jump from my bed onto him, fighting for that bag. He's to tall for me to reach the bag no matter what.

"Katniss, is this what I think it is?" He asks

"Maybe," I look away from him

"You do drugs?"

"Correction, I used to do drugs. Kinda, it's complicated."

"Why would you do that?!"

"Depression does that to a person, Peeta. I only have that if I'm really craving it. It's not like I'm addicted to it. I haven't had that for months."

"That's not an excuse. Drugs kill people Katniss."

"I wanted to die! I didn't give a damn how it happened. I just wanted to die back then. I don't do drugs anymore." I sigh

"Did you get treated?"

"Clearly, if I've been hospitalized, they found it in my blood system the first time I tried to commit suicide. Ive been treated for all kinds of crap, cutting, smoking, drugs, I've been on suicide watch twice! I've been through all kinds of things!" I start yelling

"You shouldn't have drugs in your closet if your trying to move on!"

"Well I don't give a damn what you think I should have in my closet or not. What the hell are you going to do about it?"

"You wanna know what Im going to do?" Peeta asks. "If I find out that you are doing drugs again, I won't hesitate to tell your mom or the doctors."

"Yes, because I really give a damn about what my mom thinks of me. I'm not even doing drugs now."

"Fine you won't mind if I get rid of it then?" Peeta asks

I gulp. "Sure, I don't care." I lie. The truth is when I go through a period of stress, I need the drugs. I actually crave it.

"I'll see you later." Peeta tells me walking out of my room with the bag.

I flop on my bed and groan into my pillow. Why can't anything go right.

* * *

Atleast Peeta isn't ignoring me. He's basically watching me closely, making sure I don't do anything I shouldn't be doing. He's lucky I didn't get my bag back from him. I need that for the tough days.

In class, Clove talks to me but I barely listen. I catch on to a few things that she say but Im not really in the mood to listen.

"Shut up, Clove!" I growl at her.

She has a hurt look on her face and I immediately feel bad.

"I'm sorry Clove. I'm just tired." I groan hitting my head on the desk.

"It's fine Katniss," She says getting back to writing notes. I'm so mean to everyone.

* * *

"Lets go to lunch Katniss." Johanna tells me

"I'm not really hungry," I tell her while packing up my books.

"Katniss your shaking, your practically starving," She argues

But Im not. I ate a samdwitch in English because I noticed me shaking. I'm full. And I'm still shaking. It's freaking me out.

I immediately think of withdrawal from drugs but I haven't even been using my drugs, only once this month. And plus I would've had to had large amounts of it at once...

Aww crap.

I could be going through withdrawal. I mean it's not that big of is deal. It only lasts for a few days.

"Alright come on lets go eat," I tell Johanna

We walk into the cafeteria and find our lunch table. Clove and Peeta are already there with there lunches. I put my stuff next to Peeta and slide into my seat.

"Katniss give me you I.D. I'll get your lunch for you," Johanna tells me.

I reach into my pocket and hand her my I.D. She walks away. I'm still shaking a little but it's gotten better. I lean my head on Peeta's shoulder.

"Hey," He whispers

"Hi."

"You guys look gross," Clove groans

"What? We're not even doing anything!" I say

"Atleast I didn't do this,". Peeta kisses me on the lips and then smirks at Clove

"You just did it!" She groans

"Here ya go, Brainless!" Johanna says handing me my food.

I start taking a few bites of the food and then I start feeling sick. I rub my napkin on my mouth.

"Excuse me." I say before running out of the cafeteria and into the bathroom. I barely make it in time before I vomit

**Hi guys! I told you I would update soon! I want to quickly address a review real quick. **

**A guest reviewed saying "Ease up on the Y'all's" **

**I just want to say that that's kinda offensive to say because I live in the South in Louisiana and we normally say y'all everyday because its natural. It doesn't matter if your country or a city person in the South, you usually say y'all. It's not nice to tell someone from a different part of the U.S. what to say and not to say. I just speak like that and that's how I sometimes write. Now I'm not mad at the reviewer for saying that but I just wanted to address it. **

**So anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Make sure to Review! And I'll try to update again soon! Thanks guys bye! :)**


	23. Important Author's note

**Author's note-**

**Hey guys! Sorry about not updating recently. I'm taking a short break from writing my stories right now for a few reasons, which I will tell you right now.**

**1st) I started this Math camp-That my mom made me attend- and its on a college campus so they treat us like college students. Basically I go there and learn math all day for 8 hours from 8:30-4:30. It sucks because when I get home I have to do math homework and I get tired after doing that so I just go to bed. So I have two more weeks of this camp then I'm finished.**

**2nd) I'm going to start training for basketball in July. I don't think it will affect me with writing my stories because usually my training sessions are in the afternoon from about 3-4. So that shouldn't really affect my writings.**

**3rd) I'm thinking about ending one of my stories soon, I haven't decided which one yet. I want to write another story and I don't want to be stressed for writing like 4 stories. My first story Give Me Hope just kinda died off for me because first I was going to continue it but then I lost one of the chapters that I was writing and I felt that it was getting boring. There was really no point in continuing it, in my opinion. I was thinking of letting someone else write it but I kinda never got the chance to do all of that. So I still don't know which story I want to end right now, so I was thinking of leaving that up to ya'll because I know the majority of you read all three of my active stories.**

**4th) And the last thing I want to talk about is my new story. I'm still working on the story line and stuff. Basically I'm doing a story based off this Tv show, The Real World. Of course it's a Katniss/Peeta story. So its going to be written in Katniss's POV, I might write Peeta's POV. So if you watch reality tv shows you know that they have confessionals, where the people talk about things or whatever, I'm going to try to do that on the story too. So this story will come out soon, like in a few months. I would expect it to come in late October. I might release it sooner then that.**

**And I just want to thank all of ya'll for reading my stories. I really appreciate it guys! I love each and everyone of you! Everytime I get a review I smile and get excited because I love hearing from ya'll. By the way, if you want to PM you can. I like talking to people so yeah. See you guys later!**


End file.
